Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6}{6k - 9} \div \dfrac{7}{6k}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{6}{6k - 9} \times \dfrac{6k}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 6 \times 6k } { (6k - 9) \times 7}$ $p = \dfrac{36k}{42k - 63}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{12k}{14k - 21}$